


Tiny Disturbance

by Ray_Tails



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Single Parents, Teen parent, Trans Male Character, Trans Nishinoya Yuu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Tails/pseuds/Ray_Tails
Summary: (Trans Nishinoya Story/Single Parent Nishinoya) Nishinoya didn't expect his life to get flipped upside down by a positive pregnancy test in his hands. After ten months of avoiding his team and of trying to fend for himself, his life is a bit more stable. Well as stable as it could be when he is balancing taking care of his baby girl Doi, working a job to pay rent, volleyball practice, and school.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Homophobia/Transphobia, Kicked Out, Some offensive words

Nishinoya stared down at the pregnancy test in his hand, more specifically a positive pregnancy test, his face was painted with horror, shock, and disbelief. He had been feeling sick lately, waking up and eating breakfast just to puke his guts out a couple of minutes later, he had also noticed that he would get irritated more easily if he missed a ball. He kept staring at the pregnancy test as his mind started running **'What are my parents gonna think, They're gonna kick me out, Oh god what is the team gonna think, I can't play.'** Through his freaking out he didn't hear the door of the bathroom open, he had been in there so long his mom was worried and he had forgotten to lock the door. "Yumi what is takin.." his mom cut off when she saw what was in his hands, she snatched it from him her first reaction was shocked than it switched to anger. She started to yell at the now petrified boy "FIRST YOU GO PRETEND THAT YOUR A BOY, AND NOW YOU ARE A WHORE, I DON'T WANT SOMEONE AS DISAPPOINTING AS YOU IN THIS HOUSEHOLD GET OUT."

Those were the last words Nishinoya had heard before he was walking through the streets with a single backpack that had some food he hid in his room, some clothes, his laptop that he bought with his own money, and his binder. The binder wasn't something he had been able to get by himself Tanaka had ordered to his own house since both he and Saeko supported Noya. The now homeless teenager wandered the streets as he thought about it **'I can probably make a note saying that my parents are on a business trip and have to take me with them for nine months, I am pretty good at writing their signatures, I actually should probably do ten months.'** He just walked looking down at the ground and thought about finding somewhere to sleep for the night. He found somewhere comfortable that hopefully no one would be able to find him and curled up and hoped to fall asleep, which didn't come till about two in the morning.

Nishinoya had woken up pretty much two hours later so he chose to just head to the school early, he sat outside of the club room when he got there, just waiting for whoever had the keys to come. He just started thinking about what he was gonna do, he wrote the note last night so he didn't have to worry about anything but turning it in today. He was starting to doze off when he heard footsteps on the stairs which promptly put him at full attention, when he looked up he saw Sugawara staring straight back at him. The man had the keys in his hand and was raising his eyebrow at Noya "Your here early, that's strange" his vice-captain questioned. Nishinoya shrugged as he stood up "I was having trouble going back to sleep when I woke up, so I chose to come early." Suga seemed to take that as a valid answer to his question and unlocked the clubroom which they both walked in and changed into their practice clothes then proceeded to walk to the gym.

Practice went by smoothly Nishinoya tried to work as hard as he could but he didn't do any of his normal rolling receives, because he didn't care that he was only a couple of weeks into pregnancy he was gonna protect the baby. The team also would notice how during breaks he seemed to be way less energetic and that his mind would wander away from practice to somewhere else. When practice was over he quickly left the gym to go get changed and grab his bag so he could get to the principal's office to hand in the note. The team might have been a bit suspicious of him but they thought nothing about it, they just assumed he really needed to go the bathroom.

Nishinoya made his way to the office with the note in his back pocket he was ringing his fingers together as he tried to keep his breathing stable. He knocked on the door to the principal's office and waited till he heard a quiet 'come in' then he entered walking to the front of the desk. The principal looked up at him "Oh Yuu, what can I help you with today" he took the note out of his pocket and handed it to her "Um my mom had told me to give you this note." The principal then read the note and nodded "Ok, we will email you all your assignments to you, we will tell Mr. Takeda that you will be absent from the volleyball club, and I hope that you have a good trip." He then left the office going straight out of the school building to go see if he can maybe find a job to apply to because he needed to make money in some way.

Everyone was getting changed for evening practice when Tanaka burst into the changing room gasping for breath because he had run all the way there. Sugawara slowly approached him "Tanaka are you ok, why are you out of breath, where's Nishinoya?" Tanaka slowly straightened back out and looked at Suga shaking his head "He wasn't there at all, none of our classes we have together, he wasn't even at lunch." Everyone but Tsukishima of course looked at him with shock, they all silently made their way to the gym. They then started practice eerily quit without Nishinoya there, as practice went on it just seemed to be simple and _boring_.

Halfway through practice they heard the door to the gym crash open, they turned their heads towards it hoping and expecting it to be Nishinoya, they were a tiny bit disappointed to see that it was just Takeda. Their faces dropped more when they saw a mortified look on their advisors face, their captain then spoke up "What's going on, why do you look so distraught." Takeda just took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes "Well the easiest way to say this is that, we are down a Libero for about ten months." _Everyone_ on the team's face dropped, they knew what that meant something happened to Nishinoya that he couldn't be with them for that long. Asahi then spoke up just above a mumble "Why will Nishinoya not be here with us for, um ten months." The advisor sighed "the principal said that his parents wrote a note that he was told to bring in, he is gonna be out of the country for ten months with his family for their work." The team just nodded, that day they were dismissed early all heading home and different states of shock, they somehow gonna have to find someone else to be their Libero in that time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my beautiful Ray of Sunshine, I hope you guys like this new fic. Next chapter do you guys want me to do a time skip to he comes back or him trying to figure stuff out in the ten months. Well for now I love you all and hope you have a good day/evening/afternoon/night!!!


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He comes back but how has he changed and how does the team react to their libero's return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend recommended I have a time skip then I do flashbacks for his struggle during the ten months so that is what I am doing.

Nishinoya took a deep breath, last week he had emailed the school saying that he would be returning back to school in this current week. He was scared to go back for many reasons, he would get questioned by both his team and other students, plus he would have to leave his daughter for the whole day. Luckily his neighbor agreed to watch her while he goes out to school, his neighbor had been watching Doi whenever he had to work and she had agreed to watch her while he went to school. His thoughts were then cut off when he heard wailing coming from the main and only bedroom of this dingy apartment. He quickly made his way there before cradling the baby girl in his arms walking over to the changing table, he then swiftly changed her out and got her into some clothes. He carried her as he made sure that he had all his stuff including volleyball because he decided to show up at morning practice, he then made sure that he had packed everything for Doi. He made his way out of his apartment locking it and heading a couple of doors to his right before knocking, he heard a quiet call of 'one second' before the door opened to a sweet elderly lady. He smiled at her "hi Miss Kokoro I can't thank you enough for agreeing to watch Doi for me, it means so much." The elderly lady just smiled "Yuu it is no issue this old lady has nothing better to do anyway anyways, so hand me the munchkin and get running." She then scooped Doi out of his arms and took the baby bag before shooing him to get to school. 

Nishinoya was ringing his fingers together the whole way to the school, he was even more on edge when he had checked the time and realized he couldn't do it slowly since the whole team would already be there. He didn't realize he had been walking so quickly he only did when he was face to face with the doors to the gym, he took a deep breath to get all his nerve's out. He put on hand on the door before slowly sliding it open, when he did it seemed like the whole team was frozen other than the ball dropping to the ground. He started to ring his fingers more before quietly whispering a small "Hi?" The next moment he was being pulled into the gym straight into a hug while he had questions hurled at him, from the body he could tell the hugger was Sugawara. He then wrapped his arms around the other just to try and ground himself trying not to cry which in the end failed because he missed them, he had ignored all their texts and calls while being gone cause he was scared they would question him.

The team including Nishinoya had settled down and were now sitting in the middle of the court so they could talk, and that is what Noya was scared of their questions. He almost missed their first question totally that had been asked by Tanaka "So bro where were you for so long" he tried to think of a quick answer "my parents had a business trip." The team had taken that as a valid answer, for now, the next question was from Hinata "So senpai did you learn anything new while you were gone?!" He visibly winced at the question "I, I had no time or anyone to practice with while we were there." The team was shocked because Noya was just like Hinata even when told to sit out he would try and do everything to keep playing, so him not playing at all seemed unbelievable. He looked away not liking the feel of his whole team's eye's on him, Suga noticed his discomfort and spoke up "Guys you are making him uncomfortable so let him tell us what he wants too and don't pressure him." The whole team then left him be some still having questions bouncing around their heads but they just let it be and split up to go to class.

Throughout the day Nishinoya had to re-introduce himself in all of his classes and was questioned in every single one that he didn't have with Tanaka because the ones he did he would make them go away. During lunch he and Tanaka had just made some small talk, something new between them is they were a bit awkward it must have been weird without Nishinoya there. Nishinoya ate a good amount of his food mainly because the doctor had told him that a couple of months after the birth he needed to keep his nutrition high since he had malnutrition during the pregnancy. After school, the team had gotten through practice a bit awkwardly but did non-the-less Nishinoya was a bit rusty on his receives but nothing he couldn't fix in a couple of months. He had left immediately once practice was over because he didn't want Miss Kokoro to have to be burdened, too long, he already felt bad for having her deal with Doi most of the day anyway.

When Nishinoya had gotten back to the dingy apartment complex he was relieved, he had been so on edge that someone from the team was following him. He walked into the complex typing in the code before slipping in through the doorway making his way up the stairs towards the firth level. He made his way down the hall to Miss Kokoro's apartment was lightly knocking on the door, the door opened to reveal the sweet old lady holding the small child on her hip. The lady smiled at him "Oh Yuu how was your first day back at school, and before you ask Doi was an angel" the bit smiled a bit "School was fine Miss Kokoro, I just came to pick her up before work." The babysitter handed the little girl over then giving him the baby bag "You should be really grateful that your boss let you bring her to your shift." He just smiles back at her "I am so grateful for it, I am also grateful that you agree to watch her while I'm at school, well I need to go now." He waved as he went back to his own apartment quickly changing himself into his work uniform before heading out with Doi to his lovely job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my Rays of Sunshine, I hope you guys like this update, the next one will probably start at Noya's job!! Do you think he is gonna run into anyone at his job, or do you think he has run into anyone before in his job? guess in the comments!!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya goes to work and some unexpected people show up at the bakery.

Nishinoya had made his slow trek to the Bakery, it was small and had been around for about seven months. He had been so lucky that so far either none of his teammates had come to the bakery, or just came when he wasn't on shift. He walked in through the backdoor greeted by the owner/his boss, he was always grateful for her she never judged him about Doi, and always made sure her damn brother kept his mouth shut. He then noticed the other two doing some work at the resting table in the back "Hi Miss Mio" he then turned to the other two "Good to see you Hajime, you Oikawa not so much." Mio just smiled with a little laugh as Tooru whines "Iwa-chan he's being mean to me" his friend just smacked him over the head "You deserve it and hi Yuu." Noya walked over as he laid Doi in her playpen Mio always let him keep set up in the corner, he then walked over putting on his apron, clocking in, and heading to the cash register.

* * *

Ryu was walking with Saeko to check out a new bakery, well it wasn't exactly new they just never had the time and wanted to go see it together. He looked at the small bakery with interest as they walked in and head up to the counter. Nishinoya starting the normal line of "Hi welcome to Bakery Bits.." he had cut off when he looked up to see both the Tanaka's standing in front of him. He freaked out a bit more when Iwaizumi had come out to tell him that Doi had started to cry, he then examined the situation quickly making Yuu go to the back and took over for him. Tanaka had tried to ask who Doi was but Iwaizumi told him that either he orders or gets out so they order then go to a table.

Iwaizumi sighed as he walked back to the break room where Nishinoya was cradling the baby girl and also had obvious tear streaks on his face. He walked and sat down next to the Libero "You should tell them" all he got was a shocked look from the man "I'm saying that in the way of they seem trustworthy." Noya looked at the table thinking about what he said "But Hajime what if they don't accept me for all of this, what if they tell the rest of the team." The Ace sighed "You said that they were the ones who got you your binder right, so why wouldn't they accept you for this, get off your ass, and go talk to them."

The next thing Nishinoya knew he had been forced out of the break room Doi held in his arms, he sighed as he walked over and slid into the spot next to his best friend. Saeko had dropped her fork seeing the baby in Nishinoya's arm and Ryu's mouth was just hanging open, Noya refused to make eye contact with either of them. Saeko cleared her throat "I'm guessing this is who the other guy referenced as Doi" he lightly nodded still not looking up from the now sleeping baby's face. Ryu examined the features on the baby's face "Yuu, where you actually um in another country for ten months or did something happen." Noya tensed up then relaxed finally looking up at the "Your correct, um" he tried to find his words before meekly letting out words "They kicked me out." He could see many emotions pass through their faces including Rage, Pitty, Sympathy, and Guilt? Why were they guilty they had done nothing wrong, it wasn't like this was their fault. Saeko sent him a comforting smile "Hey Yuu, is it okay if I hold her" he hesitated a second before watching the person who felt like a sibling to him cradle the small baby in their arms. His best friend looked at him "Couple of questions ok, Is the baby yours" which prompted a small nod "This one isn't a yes or no question, but how does the ace of Aoba know." He rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to avoid eye contact "Um well I didn't know this when I applied for the job, but Oikawa's older sister runs it, and they came here after practice one day, they saw Doi in the playpen which promptly leads to them finding out, Hajime has actually been a lot of help he sometimes would Babysit Doi for me."

They had conversed for a bit in that time even if Nishinoya hadn't wanted to burden them they insisted that he move in with them, it was a bit easier since Ryu lived with Saeko and no parents. He was also grateful that Mio had agreed to let him off his shift early since he seemed to have some other stuff he needed to deal with. He had grabbed the baby bag and tried to take Doi but Saeko insisted on carrying the baby girl because she hasn't gotten to hold something so cute in a long time. They all walked back to his apartment in relative silence, the other two had gone to pack up his apartment as he went to go talk to his landlord.

After Nishinoya's conversation about moving out his landlord was happy for him, that he found someone who would take care of him. He made his way up and before heading to his own apartment he knocked on Miss Kokoro's door, he waited for the door to be answered. It opened up to the sweet smile of the woman who kind of was now like a mother to him, "Hi Yuu your home early, where is Doi?" He smiled a bit "She's with friends, I actually came to tell you that I am moving out, but I promise to still visit you because I know Doi means a good amount to you." The old lady just smiled more "Oh Yuu that is great, come here and let me hug you, I am so happy for you" she pulled him into a hug before pushing him out to go pack up his own apartment.

When Nishinoya walked into his apartment room he wasn't that surprised that it was already packed up, he didn't have much because he couldn't afford much. His friends gave him a sweet smile before Saeko came up and ruffled his dark unruly hair "You ready to go little man" he just laughed and gave a small nod. "I'm carrying the baby whether you like it or not" Saeko then went and scooped it into her arms, Noya just chuckled as he grabbed one of the three bags as Ryu grabbed the rest. They walked out talking happily making their way to his new home with people he knew cared about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, My Rays of Sunshine I hope you liked this update it took me a bit but I got it out there. Also my lovely readers I made an Instagram account where you guys can get Update's on all my works both Wattpad and here, here is the link https://www.instagram.com/raywrite/ I don't know how to make it an actual link. But be excited for other fics of mine if you read those, or the next chapter, Bye love you all!!


End file.
